The present invention relates to a vehicle for displaying articles of merchandise or goods, and more particularly to a vehicle which freely travels from a place of production of goods to another place where the goods are to be displayed to provide a site of exhibiting the goods with its interior space made larger than during travel.
When it is desired to display goods in a region away from the place of production thereof, the dealer usually transports the goods to a site of display hired in that region. This method of display requires much labor and cost for packing and unpacking the articles for transport to and from the site, for placing the articles on display at the site and clearing them away and for loading the articles into a transport vehicle and unloading.